Words Are Meaningless
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: Harry never believed in love at first sight, that is until he met Bridget Granger
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter never believed in love at first sight. The idea, to him seemed absurd. How can someone fall for someone else just by seeing what they looked like? There was no way, and if there was love at first sight, those people must be pretty shallow. That is, until he met Bridget Shannon Erin Granger. She was the sister of Hermione Granger; twins to be exact. They were, however, from total opposite ends of the spectrum. Bridget was easy going, carefree, and light hearted, while Hermione was a very serious girl that spent all her free time studying. He sat in his room thinking about the first day he met her and how it changed his life. 


	2. Hidden Scars and Tears

"Hi Harry!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around to see a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger trotting to catch up with him. Behind her was a girl that Harry had never seen before. Harry gathered that it must be Hermione's sister because they had the same nose, eye, and mouth shape. That's funny, I don't think Hermione ever mentioned having a sister, Harry thought to himself as he watched the girl behind her. She had pale skin, blue eyes and shoulder length chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Did you have a good summer?" Hermione asked when she finally caught up to him.   
  
"Oh um yeah." Harry said in an offhand voice as he continued to study the girl.  
  
Hermione must have noticed that he was staring at the girl because she then said, "Oh! I forgot! Harry, this is my twin sister, Bridget, Bridget, this is Harry."  
  
Bridget smiled and stuck out her hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."  
  
Harry took her hand into his and shook it, "yeah. So, I take it this is you first time at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, I got transferred from the New York Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. My other sister, Amelia decided that she didn't want me living over there with my aunts since she got an apartment here and all. So, ta da! Here I am!" Bridget said with a dramatic wave of her arms.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, "I guess we'd better get on the train, it leaves in about ten minutes."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I have to go do my prefect duties, would you mind sitting with Bridget and keeping her company while I'm gone. I won't be very long Bridget." her sister assured her.  
  
Bridget smiled sarcastically, "No problem, sis. I'm used to you not being there."  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Right, well, I'm off. I'll see you guys later." with those words, she left the two.  
  
"Well, I guess we should probably get on the train before it leaves without us." Harry suggested awkwardly.  
  
Bridget sighed sadly, "yeah, I suppose." she picked up her backpack and boarded the train after Harry. When she picked up her book bag, Harry noticed something on her arms that looked like cut marks. Harry was about to mention it, but then thought the better of it and reminded silent. When they reached a compartment, Harry motioned for her to sit down. Bridget smiled and took the seat across from him. He studied her more closely, he noticed that her smile looked like a doll's, plastered on to hide something else.  
  
"So, what was that about?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"What was what about?" Bridget replied in a confused voice.  
  
"The thing that you said about Hermione never being there."  
  
"What's it to you?" Bridget said defensively.  
  
"Nothing, I just was wondering. But, seeing as how you don't feel like talking about it, I'll drop the subject."   
  
Bridget sighed as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "that would be greatly appreciated."   
  
"So, what's with all the black?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, who died?"  
  
"Quit being a dick, what are you talking about?"  
  
"What's with the black clothes?" Harry sighed.  
  
Bridget shrugged, "I guess it's just because of my mood right now. In case you couldn't tell, I didn't exactly jump for you when I was told that I had to come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why? Would you like to leave all your friends behind because of one stupid mistake?" Bridget said as she glared at the wall.  
  
"Okay, thanks Harry,"Hermione said as she entered the compartment.  
  
"No problem." Harry said as he looked Bridget. He could have sworn that he saw tears falling slowly from her eyes.  
  
Bridget flashed a grin at her sister, "Glad to see you back sis!" It perplexed Harry that Bridget could change her moods without even trying.   
  
Hermione was oblivious to the tear that was on her sister's cheek, "Did you really miss me?"  
  
Bridget laughed, "Of course!" Harry shook his head. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help but feel like she was being ignored. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be involved, but in some strange way, he knew that he was and he was going to find out Bridget's mysterious past. 


	3. Secrets and Sortings

They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. What was there to say? Bridget eventually pulled out her CD player and started listening to music. When they reached Hogwarts, Bridget was the first one off the train. Harry suspected that she didn't want to be in the same place as her sister.

"Okay, I have to go, I'll see you guys in the Great Hall." Hermione said as she dashed off to help with the first years.

"So, Bridget," Harry said awkwardly as he tried to make polite conversation, "I hope you like it at Hogwarts." Harry began to wonder how she was going respond now that her sister wasn't there to hear.

"Yeah," was the response that Harry got.

"Listen, Bridget, I was just wondering if maybe, well, you see the school takes trips to Hogsmeade and well, I was, uh, wondering . . ."

"Spit it out Harry, I don't have all day." Bridget said impatiently.

"Well, would you like to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Harry finally asked.

Bridget looked stunned, "like, a date?"

"Yeah."

Bridget looked at Harry as if he was crazy, "Why would you want to go out with me?"

"Well," Harry thought for a second, "You're beautiful . . ." 

"Wait," Bridget interrupted, "I'm what?"

"Beautiful," Harry repeated, "hasn't anyone ever told you that before?"

"No," Bridget answered as she shook her head , "I've never heard it, well, at least not from a boy that is."

"That's a shame because it's true."

Bridget smiled the first genuine Harry had seen her smile, "Thank you. I'd love to go with you."

Harry returned her smile, "You're welcome." Harry took her hand into his. Bridget pulled it back at first, then placed it back into his. She smiled at him as she did.

When the two reached the Great Hall, Bridget looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

Bridget nodded slowly, "I think so."

Hermione approached the two, "Bridget, you need to go over with the first years to be sorted."

Bridget separated her hand from Harry's as she smiled shyly at him, "I'll see 'ya later. Save me a seat next to you, okay?"

Harry smiled back, "You got it."

Hermione looked at the two strangely, "Come on Bridget, they're waiting for you."

"See 'ya," Bridget repeated as she watched Harry with a small smile playing at her lips.

"What the hell do you think that you were doing?" Hermione hissed when Harry couldn't hear them anymore.

"What?" Bridget asked in a confused voice.

"You know perfectly well, what. You really think that you can take a relationship after what happened," Hermione sneered, "Yeah, Amelia told me what happened. So stay away!"

Bridget took deep breaths to keep her temper under control, "Hermione, I came here for a fresh start. I can date whomever I want whenever I want."

"Whatever," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to be over there." she said as she pointed.

"Thanks sis," Bridget said sarcastically, you could see the hurt in Bridget's eyes. She hasn't changed one damn bit. She'll be sorry when I'm gone, Bridget vowed bitterly.

Harry looked over at Bridget, she stuck out because she was taller than the rest of the first years.

"You like her," Ron said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Harry replied innocently.

"Oh, come on, I know that look."

"Wait, when did you get here?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"I've been sitting here for a while mate," Ron said as he looked at Harry, "So, who's the girl?"

"Bridget," Harry answered when he realized that there was just no keeping it from Ron.

"Ah, she looks a little like Hermione," Ron commented.

"That's because their twins."

"What? I never knew Hermione had a sister!"

"Yeah, she has two, an older one named Amelia, and Bridget." 

"Has she ever mentioned them?"

"Not that I remember." With those words, the sorting ceremony began. Bridget was sorted into Gryffindor. All the Gryffindor's clapped as she took her seat next to Harry.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Harry said as he smiled.

Bridget gave him another false smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Harry said as he sighed. He didn't like the false smile. He liked it when the smile was real. He began to wonder how people couldn't notice the difference, even more puzzling to him was how Hermione couldn't notice it.


	4. Hidden Talents by the fire

When the feast was ended, Bridget gathered up her things and headed towards the exit, not entirely knowing where she was going.

"Hey, wait up," Hermione said as she rushed towards her sister, "You don't know where you're going."

Bridget turned around sharply, "and that would matter to you because?"

"Bridget, why are you acting like this?" Hermione inquired with hurt in her eyes.

"Why?" Bridget yelled as she tried to fight the tears that were beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes, "Because you think that you know everything about me! You don't know why I did it, but you like to pretend you do and you treat me like crap and we haven't even been together for one full day!"

Hermione looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Bridget. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just don't want you to hurt Harry. He's been through so much lately and I couldn't bear to see something else happen to him."

"And what about me?" Bridget said quietly, "What about me getting hurt? Didn't it ever occur to you that I might get hurt to? Or do you not even care?"

"Of course I care! But I thought that you might get scared and run from him." Hermione explained as she hugged her sister tightly.

"I wouldn't do that Hermione," she hugged her sister back and sobbed.

"We'd better go upstairs. It's getting late and I have to make sure that there are no first years wandering about."

"You're right. Let's go," Bridget agreed as she sighed and looked at her sister for the direction to go.

"It's up these stairs," Her sister said as she headed up the stairs herself, "you need to be careful because the staircases switch and then you'll find yourself lost."

"They did that at my old school too."

"So you know how much that sucks. The next thing you need to know is the password to get through the portrait hole. It's desridium madoa."

"Okay," Bridget said as she tried to remember the password.

"Password please?" The Fat Lady asked as they reached the portrait hole.

"Desridium madoa." Bridget replied hastily, as if she were afraid that she was going to forget the password. She hurriedly rushed into the Common Room.

"I have to go on my prefect duties. To get through the dorm, you have to go up the left staircase and it'll be the second one on the right. Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I'll be fine."

Hermione sighed as she looked at her watch, "Okay, I'll be back within the hour."

"Bye," Bridget replied as she watched her sister disappear behind the picture. The girl sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. She gazed at the fire and wondered what sort of things Harry's been through.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Harry standing near the right staircase.

"Hi," Bridget replied softly.

"I didn't know anyone was down here."

"Do you come here often in the middle of the night?" Bridget asked as she studied the boy. Harry walked over and sat down beside her.

"Only when I can't sleep. Why are you here?"

"My sister had to go on her prefct duties and I really didn't want to go up there alone," she said as she motioned her head towards the darken staircase.

"Oh, well at least I have someone to keep me company."

"I guess so. How long have you been coming to this school? Like do you start at one school and then when you reach a certain grade you move to a different school, or what? Because that's how it was at my old school."

"No, you start coming here when you're eleven or twelve and then you finish when you're seventeen or eighteen."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah." There was a pause and a slight akward silence.

"So," Harry said as he cleared his throat, "I was thinking that the first weekend that we have the chance to go to Hogsmeade would be fun."

"For what?"

"Our date."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"We're still going to go, right?"

"I suppose so."

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"No I want to, I really do," Bridget assured him.

"Okay. So, why did you and Hermione go to different schools?"

"My stepmom didn't like me or my other sister."

"Why?"

"She wanted to take the place of my real mom."

"Oh, did your parents get divorced?"

"No. My mom comitted suicide when I was two. My sister Amelia was six."

"That's awful. My parents are dead, too. They were killed by Voldemort. One of their friends sold them out."

"That's terrible. You know, it's sad. You don't know who you can trust now and days." Bridget said in a saddened voice.

"Can we please change the subject?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. So, can you do anything that no one else knows about? Like a hidden talent or something?" Bridget questioned with a smile.

Harry laughed, "Where did that question come from?"

"You said to change the subject, so I did."

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see it." Bridget encouraged.

Harry shook his head, "It's stupid."

"Come on! It can't be any stupider than mine." Bridget coaxed.

"Okay, let's see yours."

Bridget folded her arms stubbornly, "I asked you first."

Harry sighed and knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Bridget, "Fine. I can sing."

"Really! Let's hear it."

Harry went red with embarassment, "I'm not very good. Besides I don't know any songs."

"Oh come on! Everyone can sing, well, except for my cousin Natalie. She's horrible and you can't be any worse than she was so let's hear it!"

"I don't know what to sing."

"Do you know, Wonderwall by the Oasis?"

"No."

" Well, you can just sing the chorus all you have to do is sing it back. It goes like this," Bridget began to sing," 'Cuz maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall."

"Alright," Harry said as he took a breath and sang the chorus, "By the way, you're not bad yourself," he said when he was finished.

"That was awesome! I don't know why you were so nervous, you rock!"

"Your turn." Harry said smugly.

"Alright," Bridget laughed, "I can't believe I'm going to do this." She turned around three times in a pirouette, dad a fan kick and landed in a right split.

"Impressive. I figured you were a dancer."

"Really? How could you tell?"

"Just a hunch." Harry smiled as leaned in closer to her and Bridget did the same.

"Bridget what are you still doing down here?" Hermione said in a suprised voice as she walked into the common room. The two quickly pulled apart.

"I was unsure about where to go so I was waiting for you."

"Well, are you ready to go up?" Hermione asked as she headed towards the stairs.

"Yeah. Goodnight Harry." Bridget said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Goodnight Bridget." Harry said as he got up from where he was sitting and headed up the stairs that lead to his dorm.


End file.
